


At Her House

by merry_magpie



Series: Missing Scenes From a Banishment [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character of Color, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of 4.9, <i>Lancelot du Lac</i>.  Merlin tries to say good-bye to Gwen after she's been banished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her House

He lifted the last box onto her cart while Gwen shook out the tarp she was going to use to cover and tie down her whole world.

"Would you at least consider it?" He asked.

"I'll be fine with Mary." Gwen said, and he found himself missing her quick flash of a reassuring smile.

"But," he said wanting to do more for her but he had no idea what he could do to help.

"No, Merlin." She was tired from constantly reining in her emotions and it showed in her slow, deliberate movements.

She rested for a moment after tying off the last knot on her cart. He covered her hand with his. "Can I at least see you off?" 

She shook him away, blinking quickly, unshed tears making her eyelashes dark spikes. "You shouldn't."

As she walked away from her home they shared a look. What else could they say?


End file.
